


【All徐】黑夜孤寂①

by YoungER



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 별에서 온 그대 | My Love From the Star
Genre: M/M, 来自星星的你 - Freeform, 精神变态日记 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 章节一:权与利。星你S&C常务李载京x初入职场的徐仁宇，PWP。厕所最后一个隔间Play。
Relationships: 李载京/徐仁宇
Kudos: 10





	【All徐】黑夜孤寂①

章节一:权与利。

星你S&C常务李载京x初入职场的徐仁宇，PWP。

——

“当你拥有了权利，你就不用再害怕了。”生活在权利这个漩涡中心的徐仁宇曾听许多人说过这样的话，权和利是几乎很多人一生都在追求的东西，只有站在足够高的地方，才能真正的主宰属于他自己的命运。徐仁宇深以为然，他生活在一个吃人的环境里，只有站在更高的地方，他才能更好的活下去。

当父亲教训他的时候，徐仁宇总是一副受教的模样，低垂着脑袋，让人感觉到他的诚恳，但是他心里的嘲讽却从未因此而停过。徐仁宇对父亲百依百顺，目的也不过是希望能从父亲那里得到更多罢了，只可惜，他永远揣测不出他的父亲究竟在想一些什么。

大学刚毕业那一年，父亲也没有给与徐仁宇足够的关注，他只是将徐仁宇投去了一个分公司里当了一个小小的代理。很多人甚至都不清楚徐仁宇的真实身份，还觉得徐仁宇只是一个高学历的空降兵，对他分外排斥。

这并不能影响到徐仁宇什么，他只是尽力做好他自己能做的所有事，刚刚进入公司的实习生曹宥真对他的话倒是言听计从，也不知道究竟是看上了徐仁宇哪一点。

徐仁宇当然清楚曹宥真对他的感情可能并不单纯，但是他从未表示，仅仅只是利用了那一份感情，从未回应，可这也为他的工作和生活带来了很多便利。至少现在的徐仁宇不再是孤军奋战了，可他依旧不敢将后背完全袒露给曹宥真。

万事开头难，徐仁宇艰苦奋斗了两年，才从代理升职为组长，而比他仅小两岁的徐志勋在毕业之后却进入了总部，还直接就被委以重任，成为了一个组长。这让徐仁宇心中受到了不小的撼动，他有些意难平，但他的父亲似乎当看不见，从不在乎徐仁宇的感受。

徐仁宇从小便不喜欢徐志勋，现在看到徐志勋一出来便可拥有这样的地位，他怎么可能会不气愤。他静静看着桌面的文件，却一丝一毫都看不进去，心里乱成一团。

在这样的家庭中，徐仁宇更是清楚权与利的重要性，如果他无法获得权利，那么一切都只能是零，他永远没办法翻身。他要做的……其实也就是想办法得到更好的机会，一定要不顾一切抓住那些机会。

在富二代的酒会中被层层包围的也从来都不会是徐仁宇，他对社交并不热衷，但是也能在别人找上他聊天的时候，露出他看似阳光的那一面。实际上徐仁宇总是置身于黑暗之中，他的阳光仅仅只是一种伪装。

礼貌婉拒了一人搭讪的李载京将视线投向徐仁宇，他关注他已经有一段时间了，大韩证券不受宠的那个二儿子，还是私生子。入职场不过两年，虽然总是打扮得那样成熟，可看起来还是那么青涩，偶尔露出的一些神情不免让人觉得他稚气未脱。

像韩宥拉那样的女明星李载京早就玩腻了，他在杀了韩宥拉之后便再没有寻找下一个玩伴。像徐仁宇这样样貌和身材都出挑的男人，却引起了李载京别的心思，他还没和男人做过什么，但是这并不代表着他就讨厌同性恋。在这个圈子里，李载京还有什么没看过？

念此，李载京轻轻拨弄了一下他的戒指，缓步走向了坐在卡座里喝酒的徐仁宇，他想先了解了解徐仁宇是一个什么样的人……再决定如何下手。

“你好，你就是徐会长的儿子吧？我是李载京。”李载京站在徐仁宇的面前，就像是一座徐仁宇难以逾越的高山。

徐仁宇很清楚，李载京的身份，他当然怀疑李载京的目的，可仅仅只是一个组长的他却无法拒绝李载京主动抛出的橄榄枝，攀上S&C集团常务的橄榄枝，这是许多人想都不敢想的，但是徐仁宇却有了这个机会。

不论如何徐仁宇也要抓住这个机会，他只是怔住了片刻，便微笑着握上了李载京的手，他道：“您好，李常务，我叫徐仁宇。”

只是徐仁宇恐怕也没想到李载京想从他身上得到的东西究竟是什么，他在和李载京这样的人物聊天的时候也不由得敬佩他的学识和见识，如果说一开始徐仁宇心里还有所防备，但是后来也逐渐为李载京的口才而折服。

谁会不敬佩这个年纪轻轻就出任了常务职位的男人？在李会长半撒手不管的情况下，他也非常好的就将整个集团的事物打理得井井有条。徐仁宇虽然敬佩，却不想成为李载京，他要做的是超越李载京……

两个人并不常见面，只要有酒会，李载京总是会找到一个机会和徐仁宇聊两句，虽然都是一些无关紧要的事，却也在若有若无中给徐仁宇透露了一些风声，变相为徐仁宇的工作开了绿灯。

李载京是一个很懂得如何用别的方式让人对他死心塌地的人，在和徐仁宇聊过几次天之后，他心里便已经制定了一个简单的计划，在下一次酒会的时候，他便正式指示人去做这件事了。

别的集团的高位向徐仁宇倒酒，他也不敢不从，如果是别人递给徐仁宇酒，他却不得不犹豫。徐仁宇太清楚有些人可能会在酒里下药了，可是他也不知道应该如何拒绝对方，在众目睽睽之下，他只能非常缓慢的将酒尽数喝下。

不过徐仁宇却在三分钟之后便借口有事离开了酒会，他迈着长腿走进厕所，推开厕所门后便用指尖抠喉咙，他在迫使他吐出来，还未消化完的酒水尽数被他吐出来，可他心里还是很担心。这种担心显然是对的，徐仁宇觉得他现在浑身都在烧，力气也因为这种奇妙的灼烧感而逐渐流失。

徐仁宇像一只待宰的羔羊那般趴在马桶边，他的手指不由得缓缓收紧，之所以会被这样欺辱，不过是因为他的地位底下罢了，他除了努力往上爬之外，根本没有别的机会。

欲望在灼烧着徐仁宇的理智，直到徐仁宇听见了李载京一边走进厕所一边打电话的声音，李载京似乎在聊公事，走到厕所这儿却看见了形象全无趴在马桶上的徐仁宇，他却是勾了勾唇，在走向徐仁宇之后，他非常温柔的拍了拍他的肩头，“仁宇，你怎么了？”

徐仁宇回过头看向李载京，他不知道应该说什么，只是支撑着身子想要爬起来，但是最终还是跌坐到地上。“药，被下药了……”

这就是李载京最喜欢的戏份了，他喜欢伪装得一脸纯良，明明所有事都是他一手安排的，最后还是要变成他救了他。他伸手将徐仁宇扶了起来，徐仁宇整个人都贴在他怀里，李载京能感觉到徐仁宇已经有所变化的下身，他调整了表情担忧的询问，“是什么药？我现在送你去医院行吗？”

当然，中了这种药的事徐仁宇也不想多说，他只是软绵绵的靠在李载京的怀里，脑袋埋在他肩窝里。只是李载京装得越纯良，徐仁宇却觉得越不对劲，可他现在脑子都糊成一团了，根本没办法去思考这件事到底是哪儿不对。最终徐仁宇伸手拽住了李载京的衣角，“不，不用送医院……”

仰头的徐仁宇似乎是在邀请李载京的吻，他虽然软着身子依靠着李载京，却微微仰着头看着李载京，唇微微张开，露出了他白皙的牙齿和艳红的舌尖。这让本来就心怀鬼胎的李载京喉头滚动，他犹豫了片刻，却在徐仁宇伸手拦住他的脖颈的时候，选择了低头亲吻而下。

两个人的吻纠缠不休，李载京这时倒像是一个急色的毛头小子，将徐仁宇压到了厕所隔板上，抵着他的肩膀狂热的吻着徐仁宇。徐仁宇本来是讨厌这样的亲密接触，但是在药物的作用下，他也有点意乱情迷，竟然是主动回应起了李载京的吻。

两个人的西服都扯得格外凌乱和褶皱，李载京的衬衫被徐仁宇胡乱扒拉下了好几个扣子，露出了大片的胸膛。徐仁宇的裤子则被李载京扯了下来，他的性器被李载京胡乱撸动，竟然没多久便因为过度的快感而泄了出来。徐仁宇有点烦躁，但是他也清楚这和药物作用有关。

李载京没有笑他，只是将人裤子扒了下来，开始借着那些精液做简单的润滑。徐仁宇脑子还有点乱，他只是吻着李载京的脖颈和喉结，舌尖胡乱舔着他，在李载京的身体上留下了不少的吻痕。

一切在李载京过大尺寸的阴茎插入之后有所改变，徐仁宇的腿缠着李载京的腰，他整个人像是被钉在了李载京的阴茎上，龟头破开了紧致的肉壁，穴口撑开的尺寸过大，痛得像是撕裂了一般，徐仁宇猜测有血流出来了，但是他却有点爱上这样疼痛的感觉了。

只腿上穿着一双黑色长袜的徐仁宇攀附着李载京的肩膀，他在药物的作用下感受到的快感大过痛感，在李载京插入没多久之后，他就知道扭动着腰部寻求欢愉了，他放任他往李载京的阴茎上坐去，龟头次次碾过他的那一点，这让他的阴茎都再一次勃起了。

两个人这一次的做爱全程都很沉默，除了喘息和偶尔溢出的呻吟之外，也就没有再多的声音。

李载京深入的插了进去，这个姿势让他的阴茎插到了几乎最深处，缓缓射出了浓精。逐渐软掉的阴茎从徐仁宇后穴滑出，精液滴落在地面，这种感觉让徐仁宇后知后觉意识到李载京居然没带套就艹了他，应该说是李载京太过相信他了，还是李载京根本就不怕？

药效其实在十几分钟之前就已经散了的徐仁宇看着李载京却笑了，他没有管后穴还在往下淌落的精液，他直接伸手将李载京的领带揪住，非常冷淡的说：“我就说哪里不太对劲……李常务，这一切应该是你的算计吧？”也不怪徐仁宇现在才想清楚，毕竟谁能想到李载京居然是图他的身子？

其实在李载京说出送医院这件事的时候，徐仁宇就应该清楚应该是他故意算计的，但是他当时下了药，徐仁宇脑袋都是迷糊的，现在想清楚其实也不迟。徐仁宇还打算说什么，却听到了厕所走廊上的脚步声，他没想太多，将李载京拉进了厕所，反手关上了厕所隔间的门。

有人过来上厕所，听声音应该是徐仁宇那个便宜弟弟徐智勋，徐智勋还在和同行的人嘲笑徐仁宇。这让徐仁宇微微拧起眉头，李载京似乎觉得很有趣，居然再一次玩弄起了徐仁宇的后穴来，徐仁宇的G点并不深，他的食指伸进去就能很轻松的点到。

前列腺被刺激的快感让徐仁宇靠在了厕所隔板上，他咬着唇压抑住了呻吟和喘息，偏偏他还不能骂李载京，只能伸手推拒，可李载京显然不打算那么轻易的放过他。手指时不时撑开徐仁宇的后穴内壁，徐仁宇能感觉到李载京射在他身体里的精液在顺着重力缓缓流出，最终滴落在了厕所的瓷砖上。

玩了一会儿，李载京本来只是想逗逗徐仁宇，没想到他是惹火烧身，下身也有了反应。干脆李载京就着这个姿势，直接从背后插进了徐仁宇正在不住收缩的后穴内，清醒的徐仁宇后穴更紧致一些，他不住收缩着后穴，想来也是怕门外的徐智勋发现。

徐仁宇不敢发出声音，但是李载京坏心的往徐仁宇后穴那一点撞去，这让徐仁宇差点软了腿，还是靠李载京的手臂支撑才没滑坐到地上。

等人走了，徐仁宇已经忍不住了，他呻吟着抓住了李载京压在他脸侧的手掌，不轻不重的扯了一下李载京的手指。徐仁宇细声细语道：“李常务，啊……真是恶趣味，不就拆穿了你吗？”何必这样报复他。

李载京叼住了徐仁宇的后颈撕磨，声音暧昧不明，“你不也乐在其中？用身体做交换……放心，我会开出让你满意的价格。”所以他不喜欢太聪明的人，徐仁宇虽然样貌和身材都让他喜欢，可太聪明总归是会破坏掉很多“惊喜”。

徐仁宇垂下眼眸，掩住了眸中的厌恶之色，他淡淡答：“你是S＆C的常务，我当然相信你可以。”

徐仁宇不过是和李载京上了一次床，李载京就给出了让徐仁宇都不得不说是很满意的“奖励”。徐仁宇其实是厌恶这样的他，可是有些时候他也不得不为某些事低头，他现在暂且无法反抗过李载京，只能这样装作乖顺的答应李载京一切。

不过不管是李载京还是徐仁宇都清楚，乖顺只是表面，如果徐仁宇有机会将李载京拉下马，他一定会不惜一切代价将李载京拉下马。只是现在两个人的利益有很深的连接，徐仁宇不得不臣服。

只是这种臣服让徐仁宇恶心，他被李载京压在关着他前妻的精神病院的走廊上做过，他就像条母狗趴伏在地上，李载京扣着他的腰使劲将涨得青紫的肉棒往他红肿的后穴里塞，力道大的像是想将囊袋都一起塞进来。徐仁宇细碎的呻吟让关在病房里的梁敏珠更加疯狂，她似乎在咒骂着李载京什么，连带还骂上了徐仁宇。

“你这个婊子！”梁敏珠情绪几近崩溃，在病房里破口大骂李载京，“你这个疯子！”

被操到射出来的徐仁宇的呻吟却依旧破碎，他想，他可能就是一个婊子，也许他也早就疯了。为了权和利，为了得到父亲的青眼，他付出了太多，可那些东西始终无法满足他。

两个人之间的关系与其说是合作伙伴，不如说是嫖客和婊子之间的关系，连炮友都算不上。

满身红痕的徐仁宇走进浴室，他站在淋浴下静静感受水从他面颊上滑落，用浴花将身体的每一寸清洗干净，腰上被李载京掐出青紫的痕迹纵然被他擦破了皮也没有消去。徐仁宇面无表情睁开眼睛看着花洒，因为和S＆C集团二公子交好，连带父亲对他也逐渐改变了一些态度，只是……这还远远不够。

窗外是黑夜，屋内也一片漆黑，徐仁宇没有开灯，洗完澡之后就直接躺在了床上。徐仁宇觉得他心上的那个洞并没有因为父亲态度些微的改变而填满，反而变得越来越大，像一道永远无法填满的天坑。

徐仁宇瞪大眼睛看着眼前的一片黑暗，也许他缺少的是更多的权利，拥有的够多了，他心上的那个洞，大概也就能够填满了吧。

没有人会回答徐仁宇心里的问题，徐仁宇只能带着这些复杂的心事缓缓闭眼入睡。

.


End file.
